


Sick Burn

by GarbageMagnet



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageMagnet/pseuds/GarbageMagnet
Summary: Class has finally ended and Karma have decided to stick around for a bit and get under his teacher's skin, Irina Jelavić.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Irina Jelavić, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi
Kudos: 30





	Sick Burn

The final period was soon dismissed. Irina finally exhaled a long, deep sigh of relief. With a soft expression, she watched the students as they simply take their leave. There was a familiar gleam of excitement from Kataoka's eyes as Kurahashi blabbered on about which boys are they gonna recite in English with while Okajima and his gang were happily conversing about some possible upgrades to add to their remote controlled tank. She was really surprised that Okajima had the knowledge of that kinda stuff but, then again, she didn't actually know him that very much.

  
" Are you gonna stay late today, Bitch-sensei? " Her smile soon dropped and at top speed, she turned to Karma who was still seated in the corner.

  
" Yes. I plan to get a head start on tomorrow's recitation. Got a problem with that, brat? "

  
Karma has his feet prop against an empty seat in front of him as he tossed a devilish smirk. " Not really. I've already got a partner. "

  
" Good for you. " She sat on the teacher’s desk, resting her leg atop the other as she poked her tablet. " Mind telling me why you're still in here? " She questioned in annoyance.

  
The following silence had him carefully searching for the right words. " There's nothing really exciting for me to come home to. " He responded lazily as he noisily rocked the seat. " I can't say for certain how long I'll be staying, Bitch-sensei. "

  
Irina made a scowl, though she was facing the tablet as she did so. " Is that why you want to stick around and maybe annoy the life out of your teacher instead? " She questioned in annoyance, emphasizing the last word with a glare.

  
" Why else would I still be here? "

  
" That's very funny. Said no one. " And in an instant, her tone went sharp and pointed. " And quit rocking that seat. It's incredibly annoying! " She showed him a scowl yet Karma remained unfazed. Like always. Karma was the only student who would make her reconsider her role as a teacher.

  
" Gosh. You look like you just got snubbed by Mr. Karasuma multiple times in a minute, Bitch-sensei. " Karma remarked as he finally puts his feet down in compliance. " Cool your jets. "

  
" I can only do that when you're already out of my hair you fucking nimrod! "

  
" You wound me, Bitch-sensei. " And just for an instant, Karma looked more thoughtful than Irina's ever seen him. He drifted his gaze towards the empty field where Tadaomi had been seemingly talking to his superiors through the phone. " You know, Mr. Karasuma sees us like his precious children, Bitch-sensei. " He tossed a glance to his teacher before returning his gaze towards the field. " If you'd treat us like one too, not yourself, I'm pretty sure he would notice you. " He finished.

  
Something in Irina's voice softened only slightly. " I know that wet blanket had a soft spot for this class. Even the Tentacleperv knows that. He may have seem distant but he still have space in his heart to think about the future of his students while assuming that this won't be the last year. " She recalled one afternoon when the students shared a friendly laugh as Tadaomi told them his story as a young soldier. There was a smile slowly spreading across his face. She blushed at the thought.

  
Karma drifted his gaze to his see his teacher who was now smiling like a weirdo as she lets her imagination get the better of her. He was actually surprised because he was initially expecting her to freak out.

  
" Awww... what else do you know about? Care to share, Bitch-sensei? " Mortification flashed across Irina's face, eyes widening in a mixture of tension and realization. " Wait, you wouldn't because none of those are safe enough for your students to hear. " Karma added, earning him another scowl.

  
Irina finally placed her tablet back into her bag, resting it in the crook of her elbow. Getting off the desk, she exited the room in defeat.

  
Karma pocketed his hands as he took his leave as well. It sure is amusing to have someone like her as his teacher.


End file.
